Feelings of the Mind and Heart
by chef pastry
Summary: A new girl joins the DPD but her resons for being there are her own. What ties does this girl have to Ben Mercer, and what secret is she hiding from everyone? Life is about to get interesting at the DPD. AuggiexOC  AnniexBen Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Feelings of the mind and heart

Chapter 1

"Where is Joan?" Annie Walker perched on the edge of Auggie's desk. "She is normally in her office at this time."

Auggie Anderson lay back in his chair and took a deep breath savoring Annie's light grapefruit scent. "Not sure, all I know is Arthur came in about twenty minutes ago and pulled her up to the seventh floor and they have not been back since."

Annie thought for a moment; "Do you think it's bad? Are they still concerned about the Liza Hearn leak?" Annie tried not to bring up the "Liza issue" too much around Auggie. She has absolute faith that Auggie is not the leak and that he will do as he told her but still it was a touchy subject, and judging by how stiff Auggie suddenly got in his chair he did not like the topic either.

The last few months had been hard for him. Arthur finding out about him going rogue and running a mission on his own and then turning that into an official op was not what he expected. Arthur had told him not to tell Joan, lie to her even but he did not say anything about Annie. But he did not tell even Annie everything; what Arthur had said about wanting Joan out of range he wanted to apply to Annie. She was a good friend to him and he did not want her career ruined because he felt he had something to prove to everyone at the CIA. So he limited what he told her.

"Arthur still thinks that she will come back to me. She does not know that I intentionally fed her bad info, so he thinks she will come back." Ever since Tash had left and Annie's words about James Bond being old and lonely had set in, suddenly the Liza op was not as easy as he thought it would be; then you add in Arthur and things just became a downright mess.

Liza was beautiful but that did not extend all the way to the inside like it did with Annie. Liza has a selfish streak as long as a ten year olds Christmas list and the ego to boot it. Not that the ego was not warranted to a certain degree; she had the Agency scrambling to beat her out and she just kept on staying several steps ahead.

Annie studied Auggie for a moment; she knew he was not telling her everything but if he was with holding the details he had his reasons.

"Good morning." Jai Wilcox slid the door open then blasted a bright smile at Annie.

"Thanks again for inviting me to another bbq, your sister is an amazing cook!" Jai's voice was smooth and deep and despite her mixed feelings towards Jai, Annie could not help but flush from the attention.

Auggie restrained his sigh and just shook his head slightly. Jai was seriously laying it on thick today. Auggie could not help but wonder if Jai brought up their date just to irk him. Many people in the office had the idea that he and Annie had a thing for each other; and though he would be lying if he denied being attracted to her, Auggie just couldn't put himself out there again. The Tash op had shown Auggie just how much he was still in love with her and how much more he still needed to work through about his condition and personal issues before he could seriously commit to any one. Then there was the fact that though cracked, Annie's heart still clearly belonged to Ben Mercer despite Jai's attempts to fix said heart.

"So do _you_ know why Joan has been trapped in a meeting with Arthur and other seventh floor big wigs for the last half hour?" Auggie tried to keep the sarcasm down but even to his ears he sounded a bit nasty.

"Not sure why, but I know the Assistant director and his niece are here and most likely in the meeting."

Before Annie could even ask what was going on Auggie interrupted.

"Trinity right? I thought she stayed at the pentagon mostly; what is she doing here?"

Annie looked between Jai and Auggie; she had no idea what they were talking about. "Is she a CIA operative? And why would she be at the Pentagon that is state department's territory."

"Trini pretty much goes where her Uncle sends her, she bounces around through all the different government agencies but yes she is CIA." Jai smiled. "I hope since Joan is in that meeting she may be coming to our division for a bit. Trini is a bit strange but a really nice girl. Smart as hell too, she is great with codes and ciphers."

Annie couldn't help but notice the ease and familiarity Jai was displaying towards this woman. Annie could feel a small sting of jealously but quickly put it aside. Jai and her had only gone out twice and if she was honest with herself, she did not really have the attraction to Jai that she shared with Ben. Then there was also the fact the Jai had been in Sri Lanka when she was with Ben.

_Damn it_! Annie thought. _Why do I keep bringing Ben up and comparing him to Jai? I need to stop it!_ _Could Jai have been the one to report to the CIA about her? Was he the reason they got interested in recruiting her?_

"You sound like you know her pretty well Jai." Auggie stated.

"Well as the children of CIA department heads we ran into each other a lot."

Just then Annie saw Joan walking into their offices with a young strawberry blond woman dressed in a light gray pants suit with a lavender silk shirt underneath. Even wearing her heals the woman was still a few inches shorter the Joan.

"Looks like you are getting your wish Jai." Annie started "There she is with Joan and they are coming towards this office."

"Annie, Auggie I would like you to meet Trinity McAlister. Jai I believe you and Trinity are already acquainted so no introduction needed."

"Hi." Trini smiled and shook Annie's hand. "I have heard about you Ms. Walker and believe me it has been only good things."

Annie did not reply for a few seconds honestly stunned at the direct compliment. "Thanks, it's nice to know I am not completely screwing things up. Please call me Annie."

Trinity nodded; "deal and you can call me Trini. Trinity was my grandmothers' name and though I love her the name is a bit old fashioned."

"Hi." Auggie finally spoke up. "I'm August Anderson but you can call me Auggie. I do not believe we have ever been formally introduced."

"You're right about that Auggie." Trini replied. "But it is nice to finally meet you and your very famous computers. I have to admit I am a bit jealous of your set up here; I would kill for the programs you have."

"Well I am not adverse to sharing so anytime you want to try something let me know." Auggie let Trinity pull her hand away but he could not help but notice how soft her skin was, and like Annie she had only a small amount of perfume that reminded him of Jasmines and peaches. It was a heady combination to be sure.

Jai took Trini in a hug and gave her a soft charming smile. "Trini it is great to see you back home. We need to get caught up, it has been too long."

Trini offered a friendly smile nodding her head. "Defiantly Jai, in fact if nobody has plans I thought we could all go and get some drinks tonight. I'd like to get to know my new team mates."

Joan watched the exchange between her agents with interest. Trinity seemed to have a friendly relationship with Jai but something about the distance Trini kept between the two of them spoke volumes to her. Clearly Trinity had reservations about Jai and Joan figured it was with good reason.

As for Annie, she seemed like Joan had expected excited to finally have another new person in the division and interested in getting to know her. Which was a good thing because as per her orders Annie and Trini where to be partners for a while.

Auggie seemed to be very interested in Trini though. Even without his eyesight Auggie could still assess a woman and determine if she was beautiful. Joan saw the slight flare of his nostrils as he took in her scent and the small smile that followed it. Then when they shook hands Auggie took a little too long to let it go.

Still Joan couldn't put together the complete reason Trini was here but one thing was sure it was more that assisting in the search for the Agencies leak to Liza Hearn. _Could it have something to do with bringing in Ben?_ Joan thought to herself. _I am not sure even Arthur even knows why she is really here._ Joan could not get the surprised look on Arthur's face out of her head when the Assistant Director had told them that he was Assigning Trinity to the DPD. Something was going on and Joan wanted to know what.

"Well now that that is done, Annie could you help Trini get set up at her desk please? She is taking the one across from yours." Annie nodded her head. "Good we are meeting the briefing room in fifteen so make it quick." Joan turned to Trini on her way out the door. "Welcome aboard Trini, you will be a great asset here." And with that Joan headed up to her office.

Trini watched Joan walk out, there were times her 'gift' came in handy. All through the meeting Joan had kept a cool expression like nothing was unknown to her, even when she was with her operatives she kept the same poker face. But for as good as she was keeping her game face on, her emotions were churning.

Joan was upset about having interference in her department and she was upset and annoyed, most likely about not knowing the real reason she had been added to the DPD roster. But there did not seem to be any resentment directed towards Trini, there was even a bit of hope floating around in there. _But for what?_ Trini thought to herself. _Even Uncle Archie does not know the real reason why I asked for this assignment._

"Well like Joan said let's get you set up and get to the briefing room. Joan will not be happy if we are late." Annie and Trini wondered out of Auggie's office.

Trini quickly loaded up the computer and logged in to the system. Annie went over to talk to Jai for a minute so Trini had a moment to get her shields up and fortified. Lowering them earlier was leaving a mark on her. She was much better at her blocking and filtering of emotions now but there was no way for her to focus on only one person's emotions. The emotions of anyone near still pushed at her senses. But it was interesting to feel Annie's and Auggie's reaction to her. Annie had had a moment of something that was almost jealousy but then it changed to interest and became a friendly and curious emotion.

Auggie seemed very interested and something had pleased him but what Trini was scared to even guess; better to push Auggie's feelings to the back of her mind. She had other things to focus on first and Auggie was defiantly a distraction. _Dam the crush I had on him! I never even officially met eh guy and for months all I could do was think about him. Never mind the fact that almost every woman in the CIA found Auggie incredibly attractive. _Trini closed her eyes and took a deep breath. With her shields firmly in place she pushed back from her desk and joined the others by Jai's desk. It was time for Trini and Annie to head out on their first mission together.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: So i watched the season finale of Covert Affairs and thankfully i have not had to change too much to my orgionalstory idea. But the question is am i keeping Ben alive? You never know till after i know.

Chapter 2

"All right everyone listen up." All of the operatives focused on Joan standing in her usual place at the head of the group. Joan had a reputation as one of the best while she was in the field and now as head of the DPD her reputation as a fair hard ass was clearly earned. One thing Trini found interesting was the loyalty she could see and feel in everyone standing in this room. All except for Jai; he seemed to respect Joan, like her even but he was not here to be a good foot soldier for Joan. No Jai and Arthur had their own agendas as Trini had read in the file her Uncle had given her earlier this morning.

"We have just received intelligence that a major arms deal will be happening here in DC this week." Joan hit the clicker in her hand to bring up the surveillance images on screen.

"Terry Mathos is a Greek business man with ties to everything from drug cartels and terrorist cells. He is in the Arms dealing business but we suspect that he is answering to someone higher up the food chain. Terry was spotted coming in the states a day ago under the alias Antonio DeArn and his name also popped up on a guest list for a fundraiser being held at a hotel in DuPont Circle. We believe that he is here to arrange a deal with a new client and the party is his favorite way to set up meetings."

Joan glanced at Trini standing in between Jai and Annie.

"Trini you and Annie are going to be attending the party. Annie will be going in under her guise as a rep from the Smithsonian. Trini, I believe you acquainted with several of the guest list so we need you to go in from that angel." Joan glanced down at the file in her hand.

"Trini do you still have any contacts with in the embassies? If you can re-establish those contacts I want you to see if you can get any information from the Italians or Greeks that may connect to our arms dealer. Were you close enough any of them that you can get an invite?"

Trini gave a brief nod of her head. "Good." Joan said. "While you two are at the party we not only need to find out who Terry is meeting but we need to trace his movements and if we can the movements of whomever he's meeting. Jai you'll be going with Annie but I need you to be their back up. Auggie will monitor the guests' arrivals and security footage so hopefully once we know who Terry is meeting we can slip a tracer on his car and go from there."

"The party is in two days so Trini has till then. You and Annie are partners on this on so I will leave it to you two to work out any arrangements needed. Any questions?"

"How did Mathos get through? We knew this was one of his aliases but he was still cleared. Do you want us to see if we can figure out how he got in?" Trini couldn't help but wonder how such a dangerous man, who was on one of the top ten wanted list could slip into the country unnoticed. He had to have pretty serious connections to pull it off not to mention getting on an exclusive invite list for one of the biggest fundraisers in DC.

"If you or Annie can get that information then we can follow up on it but it's not the top priority for this mission. Right now we need to stop a weapons sale on US soil and put Terry on the first plane to Gitmo."

Joan dismissed the briefing while Annie, Jai and Trini started to discuss mission specs.

"How many of your old friends do you think you can get in contact with?" Jai asked Trini.

"I still talk to a few of my girlfriends every few months or so but I think there is something else we need to consider. Joan seems thinks someone at a foreign consulate got Terry through but I think it may be one of the Ambassadors sons or even one of the Senators kids. I have not talked to any of the guys I used to know but from what I remember and what my friends have told me they could be in line with arms dealers. How I don't know but I think it is a strong possibility."

Trini still got chills thinking about some of the things she had seen growing up. Several were into drugs and sex videos or honestly just thought they were better than everyone else and held no regard for life outside of their own.

The four spent the next few hours working out their plans for the party and how to get the information they needed. It was six thirty before Annie looked at the clock and gasped.

"Okay we have our plans laid out I say it is time to get those drinks we were talking about earlier."

Standing up Trini rolled her shoulders and nodded happily. "Annie that sounds like the best idea I have heard all day." Jai and Auggie seconded the motion.

"I just need to grab my things then we can go." Trini went back to her new desk and grabbed her purse. Annie gathered her stuff together before leaning against Trini's desk.

"So how well did you know some of these guys? You seemed pretty sure that a few of your old circle could be in league with some very bad people." Annie knew she was being nosey but earlier there had been a certainty behind Trini's words that worried Annie.

"I wish I wasn't so sure but some of the things those guys… I can't explain how I know Annie but I think this is the angle we need to focus on." Trini did not want to discuss her past with anyone but she certainly did not want to discuss things in the middle of the DPD.

"The guys are waiting we should get going." Trini slung her purse over shoulder and grabbed her jacket.

"Trini I didn't mean to upset you." Annie apologized.

Trini offered a smile and shook her head. "No worries Annie. I _will_ explain things to you, I just can't right now."

Annie nodded her head and left it at that. Together the girls caught up to Jai and Auggie waiting by the exit.

It wasn't till they grabbed a table at "The Spooks Tavern" as Trini liked to call it; that Auggie started to ask her the same question Annie had.

"Who should we be focusing on? You seem pretty sure that our bad guy's side kick is in your old circle."

Trini silently thanked god that Annie and Jai were getting their drinks. "I think we need to look at Turkey, Italy and Morocco." Trini smirked as Auggie's eyebrows nearly jumped off his fore head.

"Morocco? Really? That one I wasn't expecting." Auggie admitted.

"We can talk about this tomorrow; Jai and Annie are on their way over with drinks."

"How long have you and Jai known each other Trini?" Annie asked before taking a swig of her beer.

"I first met Jai when I was twelve. My mother was at a party where Jai's father was also attending. It was during the day so there were areas for the younger crowd. I had brought my puppy and she got off the leash but Jai caught her and brought her back to me." Trini smiled at the memory. _God if things were only that simple again!_ Trini added silently.

"I remember," said Jai. "After I brought her back you just stared at me for a couple of minutes before thanking me; then out of the blue asked if I wanted to go raid the desserts on the buffet table with you." All of them laughed at the mental picture. "Do you still have blue eyes?" Jai asked.

Trini smiled brightly. "Yep she is doing great. I wouldn't normally keep a husky in an apartment but thankfully it is big enough she has room to run around."

"You're braver than I am." Auggie chuckled. "I was thinking about getting a dog a few years ago but I very quickly realized that was not a good idea."

"Sounds like a story behind that, care to share Auggie?" Annie smirked and lightly bumped her shoulder against Auggie.

"Let's just say my brother Tommy is not allowed to bring his girlfriends puggle to my place anymore. The damn thing literally ran around my place peeing as it went; it took me two weeks to get the stench out of my place."

The group burst out laughing at the image. "Well that would make me think twice about putting a dog in an apartment."

The foursome was finishing their drinks when Annie's rang. "This is my sister, I'll be right back." Annie walked from the table just as Jai's phone started to ring.

"Excuse me." Jai pushed back from the table and headed towards the bar to take his call.

"Well I guess we are not as popular as our co workers."Trini joked.

"Nahh, being popular is overrated." Auggie winked at Trini. "Besides Jai makes a horrible fourth wheel. I like having two beautiful women focusing only on me." Auggie flashed his goofy, charming grin.

Trini burst out laughing. "Wow don't tell Jai that, his ego may shrink to only twice the size of his head." Auggie and Trini burst out laughing again.

"You are full of surprises Trini." Auggie said after catching his breath. "I thought you and Jai were closer than that." Auggie had been thinking about it all day. Auggie could still remember the first time he had seen Trinity McAlister. He had been trying to track a hacker who had gotten into a militias secure data base. He was already involved with Natasha and half in love with her after only three months.

He had been in the archives of Langley when Trinity McAlister walked in looking for case files. He looked up from the computer he was pulling the files from and there she was. Her dark strawberry blond hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail making her springy curls cascading down her back landing just above her waist. She was wearing a beautiful jade green dress with a silver and purple sash tied around her hips and waist. Her heels were the same silver of the sash and open toed, defiantly not regulation for The Company. Yes he was dedicated to Tash but he could still appreciate a beautiful woman when he saw one.

Auggie quickly transferred the files he was looking for on a thumb drive then stood and made his way to the front.

"Miss Trinity you're uncle is on the phone for you. I will pull the files you want while you talk to him ma'am." Auggie watched as she took the phone from the desk clerk and stepped to the side. Auggie watched her out of the corner of his eye as he waited for the desk clerk to come back. He couldn't hear what she was saying but her back was stiff and she tapping her foot in anxiety.

"Hey Charley can you pull me one other file please?"

"Sure Auggie, just make sure next time you bring me something sweet, you know I have a mean sweet tooth."

Auggie smiled at the older woman; she was a really sweet woman. "I will be sure to bring you a double chocolate cup cake from Dean and Deluca's next time." Auggie gave Charley the file name to look for then glanced over at the woman; now that he was closer he could hear bits of her conversation.

"I will go over the letters and see if I can crack the codes but it will take me a while, this nut job is good." She was silent for a moment before continuing. "Okay, I will let you know when I get something and I will make it as quick as I can." Trinity looked up just as the second clerk was approaching her with a small stack of files. "All right I got to go I have the files. I love you too Uncle Archie."

She handed the phone back the clerk and took the files. Trinity looked through them quickly then stuffed them in her bag. She was not a small woman but even with her heels she was only about five eight maybe five nine and thankfully she was not a stick of a woman. She was built like a athletic dancer and seemed to move with the grace of one too. Then like she felt him staring she looked up real quick and met his gaze; Auggie couldn't believe what a deep green her eyes were.

For the next few minutes they stood there just staring at each other. The way she was looking at him it was like she was trying to see something inside him.

"Here is the file you wanted Auggie." Auggie snapped his gaze back to Charley; he had not even heard her heels coming. Just that quickly he heard Trinity's heels making a quick escape out the doors. Auggie turned back only to see the door close and Trinity was gone.

"Who was that?" Auggie turned back to Charley. "I have never seen her before."

Charley glanced at the door then back to Auggie to answer him. "That is Trinity McAlister, niece of the Assistant Director."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews and keep them comming; good or bad! the more reviews i get the more likly i will post quicker. I know this chapter is not as long as others but it is still very good. And you will find out what i think should happen to Ben! Also i have done the research and to the best i can find the fighting techniques are a accurate though i may strech the uses of them a bit. ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Chapter 3

Annie kissed her nieces good night then tucked them into bed. There were times her heart would ache at the thought of her nieces. She had always wanted kids but with her job now, that was clearly not a good idea. And there was only one man in her life she had ever wanted to have kids with and that man had disappeared from her life again; and this time he did not even leave a note.

Saying good night to her sister Annie made her way to her small guest house. Holding Ben in her arms after he had been shot had been the hardest thing she had ever had to do. She knew she was still head over heels in love with him, and the thought of him dying brought tears to her eyes again. He had been shot because of her! If she had killed that goon instead of just hurting him he would not have been able to shoot Ben!

Annie sunk to her bed her head in her hands as the tears came again. For the first week after he had been shot she would cry almost every night; then after his disappearance act from the hospital she would only cry maybe once or twice a week. But no matter how much she tried to work through the grief, the guilt and her nightmares made it impossible to forget.

So badly she wanted to be mad at him for leaving her again, and a small part of her was but the rest of her just screamed at her that she deserved the pain. After all she was the reason he nearly died! Why would he want to be around her after that? How could Jai and all the others stand to still work with her?

It took everything she had to keep up normal appearances at work and when she was with her family, but when she was by herself she just couldn't do it. Every time she lay down to sleep the same dream haunted her.

_Annie helped Ben up the stairs and run towards the chopper waiting to fly them to safety. But then thunder boomed and Ben fell from her arms blood spilling out of his back and chest. Annie turned around and saw the goon take aim at he. "He is going to die because of you! You should have killed me when you had the chance little girl. Now his blood is on your hands!" Annie leveled her gun to shoot back at the man but Jai fired first taking him down._

_Annie pulled Ben into her lap applying pressure to the wound but all that did was soak her hands in his blood._

"_Don't leave me Ben! Ben hang on I am so sorry!" she whispered in his ear._

"_You should be sorry Annie." Jai said coldly. "If you had done your job right and eliminated the threat he wouldn't be hurt." Jai's look of disgust cut at her already broken heart._

"_I didn't mean to… I just." Annie stammered tears running down her face._

"_Too late Annie you failed Ben, you failed me and you failed the CIA." Annie cried out as Jai and the helicopter faded away to an angry sky. She looked down at Ben still cradled in her arms._

"_Ben please forgive me!" she begged through her tears._

_Ben just looked up at her with anger in his eyes. "This is why I did not want you to come on this mission! You are not good enough and clearly don't have the guts to do what needs to be done. I am close to dying because of you! I never want to see or think of you again you failure!"_

_Just then Ben faded from her arms, his bracelet landing in her hand. All around her the shy cried and threw lightning like the universe it's self was trying to get rid if her._

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" _Annie shot up from the bed her heart beating so fast it sounded like the thunder from her nightmare.

"Oh Ben I am so sorry." She whimpered. Rolling off the bed she shed her work clothes she had fallen asleep in and turned on the shower. She would not get any more sleep tonight but she could at least hope that the hot water would help was away the blood only she could see on her hands.

Trini parked her silver VUE but just sat for a few minutes. She had talked to several of her old girlfriends and she and Annie were going to meet them tonight for drinks. Trini was genuinely happy to be seeing some of her old friends again but she was less comfortable with how much of her past she may have to show tonight. She was going to have to relax her control over her accent too. All of her friends remembered her with her Irish accent and she could not afford to break the image that she had built.

It was funny; Trini had heard others get grief because they changed their native accent. People would say that that person was not proud of where they came from, but Trini knew that was not the case for her. She loved her Irish and Scottish heritage but for her second identity with the CIA she needed to be minus an accent.

"Get over it Trini. Besides you are going to have to tell Annie a lot in the next few days so really what is it gonna matter if she sees me acting like I used to tonight?"

Uncle Archie loved to tease her for talking to her self but sometimes you just have to do it. "As long as you don't answer yourself dear." He would always say. Shaking her head Trini quickly kissed her claddah ring and exited the car.

"Good morning Annie." Trini said as Annie came up behind her.

"How did you know it was me?"

Trini turned and waited for Annie to clear the security gate. "Your heels. You seem to be one of the few people who understand how to properly walk in them."

Annie laughed. "Well they won't do me much good during sparring today. It should be good though. Are you joining us?"

Trini nodded her head. "Joan and Arthur have not seen my fighting skills and want me to spar with one of the instructors for today."

Annie tilted her head to the side, confused. "Couldn't they just look in your file and see your credentials?"

Trini shrugged. "Parts of my file are redacted or classified above their clearance. Something I am sure they weren't happy to find out but… my Uncle has his reasons."

"Why would your fighting training be classified?" Auggie asked as he appeared behind the girls.

"My file has the fight styles I have been trained in but they do not have the who or when I trained. So just reading the styles I am familiar with doesn't really tell you much."

"And what pre tell are the fighting secrets of the mysterious Trinity McAlister?" Auggie took Trini's and Annie's elbows, his laser cane hanging from his wrist.

"According to my file it says that I have been trained in Wushu: Chinese martial arts. What it doesn't say is that I trained by the former champion of china who held the title for five years; he is also a master of the Five Shaolin Animal Techniques, Dragon style is what is listed in my file and it is the one I plan to master, hopefully soon. What's also missing is the fact that my mentor also trained me in the other four animal styles; and that when I fight I blend the techniques together. People don't expect me to go from and eagle claw to Tigers revenge."

Auggie gave an astonished chuckle. "Well damn Jet Li better watch out we got our own ass kicking version of him!"

The trio burst out laughing. "How long have you been training? It must've been a long time to be close to mastering it."

"I was trained in self defense since I was little. My Dad and Uncle insisted on it; but it wasn't till I was sixteen that I started to focus only on my training thanks to my Uncle."

Annie saw the sad smile that formed on Trini's lips and wondered again how much they didn't know about the new girl.

It wasn't till later in the sparring session that they learned how good Trini really was. The trainer was one Annie recognized from the farm but she had never directly worked with him. Michael Lei was an amazingly tall and handsome Asian man who was rumored to be one of the best in the CIA at hand to hand combat.

"Today I though we would change it up." He started after Jai and four other agents entered the training area. "I am going to do one on one sparring with all of you then we are going to run an elimination style competition. The person who wins gets the rest of the training class off."

"And if you win?" Auggie asked. "Do you get to take the rest of the day off? There by giving the rest of us the day off?"

Michael leveled Auggie with a stair he could surly feel. "If no one beats me then no one gets the break."

"Well rats." Auggie whispered to Annie. Michael shot another glare in the trio's direction as they all hid their laugh.

"Pair up in teams and get warmed up. I will switch between the pairs then we will start the tournament."

Trini and Annie paired up while Auggie wandered over to Jai. Trini loved the confusion as Auggie told Jai that they were pairing up. Trini was very curious to see how Auggie had adapted to fighting since his accident. Out side of routine training and physicals there was not many times that Auggie had had to fight and if he did there was not much about it.

One thing was for sure if any one thought Auggie was going to be an easy mark just because he could not see they had another thing coming. One of the monks that had helped to train Trini while she was in Northern China was blind and he was almost as good as her master. If they trained for it and had the confidence, people who were blind more than often made the more dangerous opponents because they had to rely on other senses and most fighters rely heavily on sight only. Jai would be in for a surprise that was for sure.


End file.
